


Upgrades

by CryptidKeeper (ThatTurtle)



Series: One Psychic and a pair of Aces [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: (it's a reference to the trope a boy and his dog fyi), A girl and her artificial drinking bird pocket monster, Fridge Horror, Friendship, Gen, Silph really needs to test their software before releasing it if it really is theirs, What exactly does the Dubious Disc even do?, where did it come from? Did Silph Co. produce it or are its origins more sinister?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/CryptidKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Porygon2 reminisces about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrades

I don't remember very much from my early existence. I spent most of my time sleeping in the Pokéball and dreaming of the day a trainer would befriend me. I was the most expensive prize at the game corner. 9,999 tokens. For a time it seemed like no one could win that many coins. But one day, a girl got lucky and hit the jackpot at the slot machine. She was more interested in getting a Dratini. But the dealer managed to convince her that this may be her only chance to ever get a Porygon.

  
She was kind. Her Pokémon welcomed me into their group. But the girl often left me behind. She seemed... distant.  
Finally, after a couple weeks, she took me with her again. We returned to her hometown, a small city in western Kanto. The girl introduced me to her younger sister. Rena was a quite, frail looking child. My master sadly patted me on the head. She spoke in a soft, low voice.

She told me that she didn't want to neglect me; that she wasn't going to be able to take me out as often as she'd like. She thought that Rena would be able to dedicate more time to me. She asked that I look after her sister and keep the child out of trouble. Master pleaded for me to be patient with her. She made Rena promise to be kind to me and treat me well. And then the trainer who rescued me from my loneliness gave me away. But I don't resent her. In five years, I've never left Rena's side for more than a day.  She's always appreciated me.

Whenever I get injured, she rushes to my aid and heals me with potions. If I am badly hurt, she cries and apologizes for failing me. Traveling with this unorthodox trainer is not the life I had imagined. But I have a trainer who loves me, good friends, lots of treats, and I get to see all sorts of places. It's not a bad way to live. I'm grateful her sister rescued me and I'm thankful that she gave me to her.

Rena recently came into possession of a Dubious Disc. I don't recognize the programmer. The Upgrade was a blessing, even if she had to trade me to one of her friends for a moment. I don't know what will happen to me if she uses the Dubious Disc. But... I don't want to disappoint her. If the Dubious Disc can make me stronger, I'll accept it. Even if I'm afraid. I'm so very afraid...

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt kinda bad about using the Dubious Disc in the games. Porygon-Z's idle animations in X/Y make it clear that he's not quite right in the head anymore. (Seriously, even in Amie, Porygon-Z's movements are oddly erratic and jerky.) Anyway, the narrator's trainer wouldn't want to risk warping his wee brain with the Dubious Disc. He's her loyal pal and technically her first Pokémon. They're from a fanfic I haven't finished yet. It centers on the girl's friend, a young Psychic and is related to an old Pokédex entry that fascinated yet horrified me as a child.


End file.
